At the present time there are no longitudinal studies on children's reasoning about prosocial (helping and sharing) behaviors. Thus, the goal of the proposed research is to conduct a follow-up of a previous study on children's reasoning about prosocial moral dilemmas (dilemmas in which an individual's wants or needs conflict with those of another or others in a context in which the role of rules, laws, punishment, authorities, or formal obligations is irrelevant or minimal). The data collection would constitute the third in a series of assessments; the children in the proposed study were first interviewed in 1977 when they were 46 to 63 months old and, again, 18 months later. The data collection would include assessment of a) the chidlren's prosocial moral reasoning, b) the children's role-taking abilities (with 2 or more measures), c) the children's religious training, and d) parental child rearing practices. Moral judgement would also be assessed for two cohorts--one first interviewed in 1978 (at approximately age 4), and a group of children (of the same age as the longitudinal sample) which would be interviewed for the first time. The data will be analyzed for the following purposes: a) to delineate age changes in reasoning from age 5 to 6 to approximately 18 months later, b) to determine the relationship between prosocial moral judgement and role-taking ability, amount of religious training, and parental child rearing techniques, c) to determine if the moral reasoning of children interviewed for the third time is similar to that of children interviewed for the first time at age 6 to 7 (to check for the effects of repeated testing). The results will be compared and contrasted with the previous research on moral judgement and contribute to our knowledge of the motivations underlying prosocial behavior.